


Scrabble

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Lydia play scrabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

Lydia smiled as she watched Boyd trying to find a word to make out of the letters given to him. She gently tapped her fingers on the table, looking down at her own letters. She was winning so far, her highest scoring word being ‘quizzify’, while Boyd’s highest was currently ‘jousted’.

He moved a couple of tiles around before laughing and started to place them down. When he was done, Lydia looked down to see ‘quixotry’ laid out across two triples, effectively putting him fifty points ahead of her. “Down to the last of the letters, Lydia,” Boyd said, leaning back in his chair with a smile. “Your turn.”


End file.
